pretty hurts
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: everlark in modern AU. katniss has been bullied at her previous school. but when she comes to panem high school, everything changes. katniss completely changes. review! all charecters belong to suzanne collins! LOTS AND LOTS OF EVERLARK . maybe some gadge, and some annie/finnick
1. Chapter 1

**Another fan fic! I know, I know, but this one is very song inspired so enjoy. Pretty hurts by Beyonce**

**Chapter 1: pretty hurts**

Out of all the things they called me, fat, ugly, disgusting, 12 year old, the one that hurt the most was small, weak. It implied that I could be broken, and maybe I could. I'm so glad that we are leaving Texas and moving to the small town of panem. I can become a new person and maybe my past at high school won't catch up with me. My only soothing thing was music it kept me sane. Beyonce's new song was my theme song.

**Pretty hurts, shine the lights on whatever's worse**

**Perfection is a disease of a nation**

**Pretty hurts we shine the light on whatever's worst.**

** We try to fix something but we can't fix what we can't see**

**It's the soul that needs surgery**

I could just melt away. It made me feel better. When I looked in the mirror, I saw ugly. Olive skin, brown mangled hair, I was not pretty. My sister prim was her blue eyes and blond hair like my mother. I guess what I'm trying to say, is I might have another chance to become someone new. We pack up the rest of the stuff. On the way there I fall asleep.

When I wake up I see prim shaking me. "Katniss, get up, were at our new house." She sang. Prim was always excited. That's why we were so different. I'm grumpy and shy, she's fun and bright. I got up quickly and saw our new house, it's a 2 story and very normal. I like moving to this new house it gave me a sense of relief. Ever since dad died I haven't had that in a long time. We unpack all of the stuff form the car and the u-haul truck. After we are done unpacking we go explore the town. It's very small and has many shops. After walking we decided to stop at the bakery and get some baked goods. We walk in and the shop is very small. It looks family owned since it is called mellark bakery. My mom and prim sit down while I order. I walk up to the counter and see a boy, about my age with blond hair and blue eyes. I can't help but stare. I daze off about his eyes until I hear him speak up, "how may I help you?" he asks. "What's good here?" I ask as I feel a blush creep on my cheeks. "Umm... well, the cheese buns are my favorite, especially because I make them." He says with a small smirk. "Then I will have a dozen of those.' I say softly. He totals up my order and hand him a 10 bill. "So, are you new in town?" he asks. "Yeah how did you guess?' I ask. "You seem a little lost, anyway my name is peeta mellark. What about you?' he asks. "Katniss everdeen" I reply. "Well Katniss….." oh god the way he says my name. "How about I show you around tomorrow at school and stuff?" he asks. "Sure," I say while a blush creeps on my cheeks. After a few minutes of small talk he hands me my cheese buns and says," see you at school tomorrow." He says as I walk out the door. "See you tomorrow." I reply as I walk out. As soon as we get outside, prim starts teasing me. "Who was that Katniss?" she asks while raising an eyebrow. "Peeta mellark, he's just a friend." I say. "Not by what I see Katniss." She teases. I ruffle her hair and nudge her. Maybe I will have a new chance at my life by tomorrow.

**Reviews REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW a writer will apppericate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Chapter 2 of pretty hurts. I might change the title it's a little weird so yeah. Review, review, review, and peeta will do the disclaimer! Inspired by xo by Beyonce**

Chapter 2: xo

**We don't have forever**

**Oh baby daylights wasting**

**You better kiss me**

**Before time has run out**

**Nobody sees what we see**

**They're just hopelessly gazing -Beyonce**

I wake up early and get dressed. I have to look really good for peeta. Wait... What did I just say? He probably doesn't even like you! But I do still have to make a good impression. I take a shower and put on a sunset orange top and blue jeans with black converse. I grab my binder and rush out the door. As I wait for the bus, I see peeta walking towards me. He has on a dark green t-shirt and some jeans. God he is so hot! I don't even know if he would go out with me. "hey." He says as he approaches me. "Hey" I say softly while a blush creeps on my cheeks. "Do you still want me to show you around town later?" he asks. "Oh yeah, it is kind of nice to have a friend for once" I say shyly. The bus pulls up to the curb and we get on the bus. There are a lot of people. A Girl with pretty blonde hair sits next to a girl with dark hair. Peeta ushers me to the back of the bus and we sit together. "So the school is not that big but there a lot of people there." He says to me. "There's glimmer and clove," he says pointing to the girl with blond hair and the girl with dark hair. "Then there is gale, Cato and marvel" he says while Pointing to the three boys on the bus fighting. "So are there cliques or something?' I asked. "No we just tolerate each other" he said with a smirk. I smile back at him as the bus stops at the school. Peeta walks me to the front desk of the school. I see a woman at the desk with bright pink hair. "Hello, hello, you must be Katniss!" she says with accent. "Well here is your locker number and schedule, have a great day!" she says loudly. "Whoa, who was that?' I ask peeta as we walk to my locker e230. **I'm sorry I had to do that because it's my locker number in real life!** "Effie, she works in the office and has a very bright attitude every day." He says. "Then I guess that must be fun." I say sarcastically. He chuckles and we get to my locker. I look over my schedule and see:

1st period: science

2nd period: art, a day PE b day

3rd period social studies

4th period math

5th period reading

I have him in all of my periods except 2nd. "Hey look at that! We have almost every period together!" he said excitedly. "Well we can't be late to science!" I said excitedly as linked arms and headed towards science class. The teacher, Mrs. G told us that we can choose our lab partners. I ran straight to peeta. He smiles as we sat down at our table. "Now since we will be doing a lot of ex parents we need you to get to know your partner.' She says. She hands us a paper that we have to fill out and show to our partner. I hand mine over as peeta hands me his. He likes the color orange; he has 2 younger brothers, rye and graham. He likes to paint and bake. "You like orange?" I ask him. "Yeah but more of a sunset orange, like you shirt," He replies. I secretly thank myself for having this shirt. "You like green?" he asks. "Like the forest" I tell him. For the rest of the class Mrs. G told us that we can just talk. I talk about how I moved her and why. I told him everything, I feel like I can trust him. "So you got bullied?" he asks. I nod, trying to avoid the topic. I think he took the hint because soon he starts to ask about my sister and family. Then the bell rings. "See you later!" I say to peeta as I head to PE.

When I get there the teacher explains our curriculum and sends us off to the locker room to change. I change into my pe clothes and see a girl with red hair and a girl with blonde hair approaches me. "Are you Katniss?' she asked. I nodded as she smiled. "I'm Annie and this is Madge." She says. I wave to both of them. Then we walk our 10 laps around the track and talk. It seems Annie likes this guy named finnick who is a big flirt and Madge likes gale. "So who do you like?" Madge asks. "Peeta" I whisper. "What?" Annie asks. "Peeta!" I say louder. They smile and start to tease me. When the bell rings I hurry to my next class only to bump into a boy with bronze hair. "Why hello beautiful," he says. I just roll my eyes. Then see peeta run towards me as he sees the bronze haired boy. "Finnick don't prey on fresh meat!" he says playfully. "Just having fun," He says while he winks at me. I just roll my eyes as we walk into class. We have first lunch so as soon as we get in the class room we head to lunch. I sit with Madge gale Annie, finnick and peeta. We talk about the first day and what drama happened. I wink at Annie constantly because she is sitting right next to finnick. She just teases me about peeta. As soon as lunch is over we go back to social studies. 3, 4th and 5th period go by in a flash. Then it is after school. Peeta takes my hand as we wall through town square. He shows me where all the shops are and where the best places are to hang out. We reach the park and he drags me past the playground and through the bushes. "This is my secret hiding place; I go here when I need to be alone." He says. We reach a little meadow with a lake. We sit down in silence for a little while, and then he speaks up. "Katniss, I really like you." He says. I am shocked by this. I dint even know that he liked me! "Umm… you know what I shouldn't have said that I just ruined our friendship." He says. "No, no, peeta it's not that it's just I dint know you liked me, because I really like you." I whisper. We look into each other's eyes and then I feel his lips on mine. At first I am shocked but then I give in and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands drop to my waist as my fingers twist through his hair. "I've wanted to do that sine the day I met you." He says. I smile and kiss him again. "I forgot to ask, will you be my girlfriend, Katniss?" he asks. "Yes." I say while smiling. We walk out of the park, our hands linked.

**review, review, review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually wasn't going to post until after Christmas but I went under a wave of depression. Blame no one but the fault in our stars by john Greene it brought me to tears at least 10 times. But anyways please read the fault in our stars. Review this tory! The song of the chapter is who you love by john Mayer.**

**My boy, he aint the one that I saw coming,**

**And some have said his hearts too hot to hold**

**But you should see him when he shines because you never wanna let that feeling go.**

I wake up to prim shaking me. "Katniss! How did you date go last night! When you got home you like collapsed on your bed." She said excitedly. "It's was ok, nothing happened." I said with a blush creeping on my cheeks. "Something did happen your blushing!" she argued. "We kissed" I mumbled. "Omg! Katniss that's great!" she shouted as she ran to my closet. "Now that you have a boyfriend to impress, I pick out your outfits!' she said. I groaned as she pushed me toward the bathroom. I hurried with my shower only to find a green sundress on my bed for me to wear. It was very pretty and I'd never worn it. It still had the tag on it. I'd rather wear a t-shirt and jeans but for prim's sake I wore the dress. As I walked down the stairs for breakfast prim squealed as she saw me in the dress. I looked ok; I just wish this dress wasn't so uncomfortable. I sat down and grabbed some cereal as mom asked me, "how was your date?' "Fine" I replied. "Don't lie to me, prim already told me what happened." My mom said as I gave prim a death glare and she just smiled. After I finished breakfast I ran upstairs to see how I looked and grab my stuff. I walked out the door and saw peeta standing at the bus stop. Before I could even say hello he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. As we released a smile grew on my face. The bus pulled up to the curb and we climbed on, hands intertwined. As we walked on the bus I got a death glare form that girl glimmer and some shocked faces form Annie and Madge. I just smiled as we sat down in the back. I laid my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist as we rode the bus. "You look nice" he said. I just blushed uncontrobally. When we got to school we went to our; lockers then headed to first period together. Mrs. G was drowning about chemistry, just a review from last year. As she continued, I felt peeta's hand slip through mine and he gave me a note.

**Hey beautiful**

_Hi_

**_ I'm so bored_**

Ikr?

** What are you doing tonight?**

_Nothing. _

** How about we go to the meadow? We could have a picnic **

_ Sure_

I smiled at him as we held hands through the rest of class.  
…..

Peeta walked me to art class and gave me a short kiss before heading off to class. As I walked in I saw Annie and Madge waving at me from a table, as soon as I got there they attacked me with questions. "When did you guys hook up?" Annie asked. "We just went on date and we kissed." I said. "That's so sweet" Madge chirped in. through the rest of the class I kept telling every little detail of the date me and peeta had. Then finally the bell had ringed and I ran to Mrs. R's classroom to see peeta. I set my stuff down on my desk, and ran to the door to see peeta standing there I wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped in arm around mine as we walked to lunch.

…

Lunch took forever with everyone asking us questions, we barley ate any food. The day passed quickly through periods with me and peeta sitting in the back while we just held hands. At the end of 5th period we grabbed our stuff from our locker and head down to the meadow. Peeta grabbed the blanket and silverware out of his backpack along with the food form the bakery. We sat down and ate when a thought popped into my head. "Will your mom and dad be mad at you for this?" I asked him. "As long as my mom doesn't find out" he said. "Will you mom ground you or something?" I asked. "Katniss… she" he stuttered. "She abuses me" he said quietly. Anger boiled up inside me. The thought of anyone hurting my peeta killed me. 'Why does she" I asked with an angry tone. "She wanted to have a daughter not a son, so she hates me." He says softly. "Peeta, I'm so sorry" I said in a worried tone. "No don't worry, I will be fine" he said. I changed the subject and talked about everyone's to us reaction. We burst out laughing thinking about it, after we finished our food we just laid there talking. His curls fell onto his face. I brushed them away with my fingertips. I was just staring at him and how beautiful he was. He was just staring at me. Then pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed until I lost breath. "I love you Katniss everdeen" he said softly. "I love you too, peeta mellark." I replied as we just laid there entangled in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm updating before Christmas because I have time and I don't want to write until after Christmas day. Anyways, I got reviews but I don't want the authors note to be long so sorry but peeta is not doing the disclaimer, if you want me to do different types of songs or have any suggestions for a chapter song, pm me or put a review with your suggestions. Song of the chapter: mine by Beyonce**

**Stop making a big deal out of the little things**

**Let's get carried away, come right now**

**You know where I stay; I just wanna say your mine, your mine,**

**All I'm really asking for is you**

**I just wanna say your mine your mine**

**What you hurry, your mine, your mine, **

**As long as you know who you belong to.**

I wake up early with happy memories of last night. He told me he loved me. We haven't even been on a lot of dates but I feel like I've known him for ages. I get dressed in a dark green tank top and dark blue jeans. I eat an apple for breakfast and run out the door. I was a little late because the bus was already pulled up at the curb. I climbed on and saw peeta with glimmer at the back of the bus. She was touching his arm as he pushed her away. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up. I walked to the back and as soon as glimmer saw me she kept trying to flirt with him. I pulled her off of him and she just looked at me. "Oh peeta, you can do so much better than her," she said. I really wanted to slap her. I kept trying to pull her off of him but she just kept touching him. I was done with her. I pulled her back by the hair and threw her on the ground. She gave me a shocked stare but I didn't care. I sat down next to peeta and put my head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around my waist. We held onto each other until the bus pulled to a stop at the school. We walked hand in hand to 1st period. Mrs. G. was just talking about physics. "Earlier today not the bus you were pretty mad. I've never seen you like that." He whispered. "I just couldn't stand her rubbing on you like. **I just wanna say your mine, ** ** as long as you know who you belong to,** you'llfine, your mine, remember that." I whispered back. He smiled and held my hand tightly.

Peeta had dropped me off at 2nd period and we were changing to go run around the track when a girl tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey do you know what to do? I'm new here and I do not know where eat go." She said. She had black hair with red highlights. "Sure just get changed into your gym clothes," I said. "Ok" she replied calmly. She stripped naked right in front of me and changed into her gym clothes. "By the way, my name's Johanna" she said "are you that ok with public nudity?" I asked. "Yes brainless," she replied. I smiled at the nickname. Annie and Madge were waiting for us on the track. I introduced Johanna and we started talking about how she likes the school. "I really like this guy, marvel" she said. "Oh yeah, he's ok" Madge said. "What about you?"Johanna asked me "um, I have a boyfriend." I said. "Who?" she asked. "peeta." I said. She gave me a look telling me she didn't know who he was. "He'll be at lunch" I said. We walked around the track talking about boys, then the bell ringed. We got dressed and ran to Mrs. R's class. I dropped my stuff on my desk, and then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Hey peeta." I said as I turned to see him there smirking down at me. We walked to lunch together and sat next to finnick, Annie, Johanna and gale. "Is this your so-called- boyfriend?" Johanna pointed to peeta. "yep." He replied and kissed me on the forehead. "Well I have to say, Romeo aint half bad." She replied. Through lunch we kept joking about Madge and gale. They obviously liked each other; they just didn't really show it. After lunch, me and peeta skipped 3rd, 4th, and 5th to go to the meadow. We sat there holding hands until a thought crossed my mind, "do you really love me peeta?" I ask "of course I do, why would you doubt me?" he asks. "It's just seeing glimmer with you, it reminds me, that you could do so much better." I say. "Really Katniss, I should be the on e doubting, I'm so lucky your mine" he said. Then he kissed me passionately, his hands on my waist, my hands tangled in his hair. "I love you, don't forget, Katniss." He said. "I promise I won't" I said as our lips met again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting just I have a lot of stuff to do and no internet sometimes so; here is chapters 5, inspired by get it over with by rihanna**

**You keep thundering  
I'm wondering; why you keep thundering  
won't you just rain and get it over with**

**And get it over with  
and get it over with**

Peeta drops me off at home after our date and I hear yelling in the house. My mom is probably in one of her moods. I walk in and see prim with a red cheek and my mom towering above her yelling. This is worse than any of her moods. I run to her as she cries. "Go to your room" I whisper to her and she runs. "Mom, this is not you, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Get prim over here she deserves punishment! She had an attitude." She yells. "Mom are you back on the pills?" I ask calmly. "yes, you can't take them away! I need them!" she yells. "No you don't its hurting you!" I yell try to grab the pills form her but she slaps me. I feel the burning on my cheek as my vision blurs. She grabs her belt and starts hitting me rapidly. I scream out in pain as she keeps striking me with the belt over and over again until blood is all over the carpet. "Go to your room!" she yells at me. I run to the restroom and put medicine on my wounds. After I change into my pajamas and climb into bed after a few minutes, prim comes in and curls up next to me. I hope my mom will be better later.

…..

In the morning I dress in a long sleeve, jeans and a hoodie, to hide my scars. I walk prim to school then head to class. Peeta sits right next to me and tries to talk but I give him the cold shoulder. I can't let him know about my scars and my mother beating me. "Katniss just tell me what's wrong you've been ignoring me," he whispers to me. "Nothing just leave me alone!" I whisper yell. He leaves me alone for the rest of the period, but when the bell rings he grabs my wrist and asks, "What's wrong katniss please tell me, I'm really worried." "It's just I have stuff going on with prim and my mom" I say quietly. "What happened." he asks. "After school" I say. He nods and walks me to 2nd period. I talk a little bit to Madge, Annie and Johanna. It seems that gale and Madge are together and so are Annie and finnick but really I expected it. So through 2nd period I had to deal with them talking about gale and finnick. It was kind of weird considering they're my friends. '"stop acting like everyone could not see gadge and Fannie, getting together." Johanna yells. I start laughing, because of their reactions. "Fannie is not a good couple name!" Annie yells. Madge just nods in unison. "Can you think of any better one" I ask them. They stay silent for a little bit while me and Johanna laugh our heads off. After 2nd period I feel better but when people touch me I can feel the scars on me. As soon as lunch is over, I get a call form, prim's school.

**Me: hello**

**School: is this katniss everdeen**

**Me: yes**

**School: we need you to hurry down here; your sister had an accident.**

I drop everything and run. Prim is in trouble.

** I know it's like really short and kind of horrible but I will post a better chapter later I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT THINGS**

**I am sorry that I haven't posted in a little bit but I have been very busy. Plus I really had writers block I just couldn't think about any ideas so this chapter will be 3 months ahead. Everything is better now katniss and prim live in this neighborhood victor's village with Effie and haymitch. They have a huge house with like a bunch of floors, like a hotel. I know you're probably like the cliffhanger? Prim is fine. I just need some fluff. **

**The song chapter is arms by Christina perri, but to be truthful I listened to tom ford by jay-z while writing so, whatever you wanna listen to.**

** You put your arms around me **

**And I believe**

**That it's easier for you to let me go.**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

Chapter 6

My alarm rings signifying I had to get up. I was completely ok with that. I got to see Peeta and my friends. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I grabbed a dark green top and some skinny jeans. I showered fast then ran to the bus stop. The bus was already pulled to the curb. As I climbed in I saw Johanna, gale, Madge, Annie and finnick in the back playing around with Peeta separating gale and finnick. As soon as he sees me he runs to me and sweeps me up in his arms. His connect to mine as we share a passionate kiss. Like all of our other kisses we cannot control the fire between us. "hi." I whisper to him. "hi." He whispers back as we walk back to the gang. "Hey guys." I say while waving. "Brainless, you need to get a car to drive us in. your uncle is freaking rich. I hate being on the stupid bus." She says while pushing some kid next o her who is squishing her. I" I don't think I can promise that" I say while sitting down next to Peeta.

….

When the bus gets to the school everyone floods the bus trying to get out. I mean it is Friday. When we finally get out the bus, me and Peeta head to 1st period. During first period Mrs. drowns on about stuff we already learned a long time ago. I and Peeta listen to music.

**Peeta: what u listening 2?**

**Me: tom ford  
Peeta: surprisingly, I am listening to drunk in love.**

**Me: I luv that song.**

**Peeta: yahh. But beyonce can't sing like u can.**

**Me: I am not singing**

**Peeta: please**

**Me: no**

**Peeta: please**

**Me: fine! Just please stop bugging me**

He smiles at me and I just frown back.

…

Peeta walks me to pe then heads to art. Madge, Johanna and Annie are already there. "Hey brainless!" Johanna calls. I laugh at my nickname. "What's up?" I ask. "We were talking about this. We need to have some type of sleepover just at your house including the boys," she says. "Yeah that sounds fun. We can just tell them at lunch. "Yahh! Sleepover!" Madge and Annie squeal. Me and Johanna laugh our heads off.

**I'm sorry it is short I just really need to write more chapters they might be shorter than usual. Anyways, if you did not get the reference of songs, beyonce is in tom ford and jay-z is in drunk in love because they are husband /wife. Really I was surprised when mu cuzin said she didn't know that they were and I gave her a look like, "where have you been the last ten years?" Anyways, LOVE JOSH HUTCHERSON AND BEYONCE, PEACE OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so today I will be updating like all my stories of my fandoms. Theme song for the chapter is: right there by ariana Grande please review**

**You should know**

**I'm never going to change**

**I'm always going to stay**

**Cuz you cover me**

**Right there**

**Cause you listen**

** And you care you're so different **

**No one compares**

Chapter 2

Me, Annie, and Johanna walk to lunch. We sit down at the usually table with peeta, finnick and gale. Peeta kisses my check as we sit down. "So," I start. Everyone turns their attention to me. "Me, Annie and Madge, and Johanna, were thinking it would be nice if we had a sleepover, I already called haymitch and Effie and they said I could have all of you over." I say. Peeta shrugs and finnick jumps up, "that is a wonderful idea." He basically yells. "Can I have my boyfriend over?" Johanna asks. "Ok, "I say. I really didn't know that Johanna had a boyfriend. Everyone gives her shocked looks. 'He doesn't go to this school!" she screams at us. We all continue eating. "So, just after school catch the bus to your house grab our clothes then just come over to my house." I say. The y all nod as we head to 4th period.

…

The day passes by quickly and the final bell rings for 5th period. Me and peeta grab our stuff then walk to the bus. "So, don't be surprised when we get to my house. Effie and haymitch kind of upgraded." I say quietly. He just nods but as soon as the bus pulls up to my house his jaw drops. The house is 6 floors and has at least 30 rooms. "So what floor am I staying on? 'He asks. 'Probably, me and you can just sleep on the same floor." I reply. He nods as we walk in to the house. We are greeted by Effie's chirpy voice. "Hello, Katniss! Where are the rest of your friends?' She asks "oh they are coming." I say and peeta walk up to his room and place his bag in their as soon as I was about to give him a tour, the doorbell rings. Johanna and her boyfriend Steve, finnick, Annie, gale, Madge all file in. their jaws drop at the sight of my house. I show them to their rooms then yell, "Ok guys, you will need a walkie talkie so we don't get lost." I yell they all nod and take one. Then we start the tour

**SORRRY IF IT IS SHORT LONGEER CHAPTER LATER.**


End file.
